headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/Orkney Islands/FranceSwitzerland
Appearance It's created by FranceSwitzerland. Orkney Islands has red hair with a mustache, a beard and a smiling face and skinny hands. He has a small mouth, a big nose, big blue eyes and small ears. When Orkney Islands Power Button is activated, he will transform into a archaeologist. The stadium transform into a sand field and Orkney Islands has a shovel. He dig in the ground and a piece of the field is gone. If you fall in the hole you are gone for 7 seconds. If the ball comes in the hole he will come 3 seconds later again on the field. Power Shots Orkney Islands has 2 Power Shots and a Counter Attack. Bone Dinosaur Shot 1 (Ground Shot) Orkney Islands dig again in the ground, now he found a Dinosaur. Later the dinosaur comes out of the ground. The dinosaur will run to the opponent. He run a bit similar as Pluto's Monster. It's a big dinosaur and you don't where the ball is sitting. If you touch the ball you are buried under the bones for 5 seconds. The best way to stop this Power Shot is to counter it. This is not easy and you need to kick on the right place and moment. Bone Dinosaur Shot 2 (Air Shot) Orkney Islands dig again in the ground and he found again a Dinosaur. The dinosaur will come out of the ground. This dinosaur pull bones out of him and throw it to the opponent. If you touch a bone you are disappeared for 2 seconds. Later the head of the Dinosaur goes to the goal and there is ball in sitting. When you touch the head, you are eaten by a real Dinosaur and you are disappeared for 5 seconds. You need to dodge the bones of the dinosaur. And after that you must kick when the head of the dinosaur comes. You will counter it than, but this is still hard. Bone Shot (Counter Attack) There will come 3 bones on the field. They all will go in the air. On the same moment they will al fly hard to the goal from random positions. One of the bones has the ball. If you touch a bone a real Dinosaur eats you again and you are disappeared for 5 seconds. This Counter Attack is very hard. You need to knock the real bone, but you always need to choice. It's a 33,33% Counter Attack. Unlock Requirements Win the Minor League without Dash, kick, Jump and Power Shot or you must pay him for 11,600,000 points. Costume Orkney Islands wears a bone costume. It's an SS Rank costume and it throws the whole time bones to the opponent what make him unconscious for 2 seconds. Also push the bones the opponent away. Trivia * Orkney Islands are islands above Scotland. North of it lies Shetland Islands. * There are lots of Ruins in the Orkney Islands and that's why Orkney Islands is an Archaeologist. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:FranceSwitzerland